grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zek Kez
Appearance Tell us how your character looks. Hair Color? Height? Facial Features? Body Type? Do they look human or are they some kind of weirdo? If you don't feel your description can do them justice, a picture is worth a thousand words. Personality Tell us how your character acts and what makes him/her unique. How does he or she differ from everyone else? Are they some sword carrying tsundere? A mad scientist? A punch happy idiot? The more you can tell us the better. Biography Tell us who your character was before now. Where were they born? What island or sea? Who are their parents? What's the story of how they got to here where they are standing right now. Anything that may be important about your character's past. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a {Katana} and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Secondary Profession: Description Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' Weapon Specialist ('Cost): A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a {insert specific weapon here} and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. 'General Traits As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. General Trait(Cost): Description General Trait(Cost): Description General Trait(Cost): Description Combat Style How does your character fight? Do they rush in swinging their fists and punching as hard as they can? Have they mastered a specific weapon and know how to expertly use it? Do they stay back and survey their opponent waiting for the moment to strike? This should tie into your profession choices and traits somewhat, so try and keep that in mind. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 50 stat points. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. '''Item Name(Cost): Description Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Example of a Technique